Justified
by Confessed4Life
Summary: Richard and Kahlan are expecting a child, but with the different visions of the sex of their child, the council has set out to destroy them.
1. Chapter 1

Opening the door, Kahlan pushed her head through the small opening to see if he was awake. Entering the room, she tiptoed across the room, pulling loose the strings of her Mother Confessor's dress. She looked over to him constantly, hoping that her movements would not stir him from his dreams. Quickly removing her dress, she crawled into bed, snuggling herself beneath the covers. Slowly, she inched closer to him, to the warmth of his body.

His body welcomed hers, calling her forward as he turned towards her, allowing her head to rest beneath his chin. Holding her tightly against him, he opened his eyes.

"How do you expect me to continue sleeping when you craw into my arms naked?"

"Well, if you want me to put something on." she smiled, pushing away from him and starting to get out of bed.

Catching her arm, he pulled her to him, laying her on her back. His hand moved slowly over her stomach as his lips pressed gently against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, she grabbed his hand, moving it to her breasts. The soft moan that escaped her lips over took him. In one swift move, he laid over her, pulling his shirt over his head before pressing his lips passionately against hers, his tongue quickly begging her mouth for entrance.

"I missed you today." he whispered before pressing his lips to her neck, her head leaning back into the pillow.

Reaching up to his head, she ran her fingers through his hair, holding his head in place. "I'm sorry, I couldn't get away." the last of her words came out in a low moan as his lips moved over her chest.

Slipping her hands between them, she grabbed the strings of Richard's pants, pulling at them frantically. She heard him give a light laugh as he pulled back from her, standing beside the bed for a brief moment as he removed his pants. Staring at her, he lost his breath in her beauty, the way the moonlight hit her body through the window made her impossibly more beautiful.

Smiling seductively, she sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs as she wrapped them around him, pulling him to her. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes, giving him another moment to admire her flawless body. His hands gently grasped her legs, sliding along them as he moved in closer.

One of the things he had grown to love about her was the way her body would arch up into his hands as they moved slowly over her stomach and breasts, begging for more contact. With his heart pounding beneath his skin, he laid his arms on the side of her, being careful not to crush her with his weight as his lips found hers once again.

The soft gasp of his name as he entered her echoed in his mind as he pushed himself deeper into her warmth. Each moment with her, he swore was enough to drive him to his death, he never wanted anything more. Having her fingers dig into his back as she held him to her was something he never wanted to lose. Pulling back, he looked down at the face that he knew so well.

He loved seeing her like this, open and vulnerable, something she had never allowed any other man to see. With her hair spread out over the bed around her face, she smiled up at him as she moved her arms up above her head, giving him no restrictions to her body. Gripping at the sheets, Kahlan arched upward into the movements of his hands and lips along her stomach and chest.

Sliding his tongue over her chest, he fought back a smile as she let out a moan of pleasure. Instantly she grabbed his head and pulled it to hers, kissing him as her fingers entwined into his hair. Holding him tightly against her, she rolled them, flipping him onto his back. He grabbed her hips, holding her steady as she moved over him with a grace he knew only she could provide.

He watched as she tilted her head back, her hair flowing along her back as ran her hands over his chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath. His hands followed her movements, reaching over her arms to her chest, gently cupping her breasts.

Her magic flowed into him from her fingertips, pushing him over the edge in passion. Pulling her down to him, he wrapped his arms tightly around her as they both tried to breathe. Smiling, she pressed her lips lightly to his throat before letting out a sigh of content as she laid her head down on his chest.

"I've wanted to do that all day."

"Me too," she whispered as she closed her eyes, "but the council thought that making love to my husband was not a good use of my time."

Laughing he circled his fingers over her back. "They don't want you to continue the line of Confessors?"

Lifting herself up, Kahlan smiled. "We already are."

He jumped up, knocking her from him and onto her back for a moment. Instantly, he grabbed her shoulders, lifting her up and back to him. "You're- We're going to have a child?" His voice was louder than he intended with his excitement.

"We are." she smiled widely as she nodded.

Pulling her to him, he pressed his lips against hers quickly before he pulled back. "When did you- Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Confessor's always know."

The smile on his face spread even wider, causing her's to spread as well. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Richard pulled her to him as he moved to the head of the bed. Pressing her back to his chest, he leaned back, holding her tightly in his arms as he began to picture what their child would look like. Holding onto his arms, she turned her head to his neck and took in his scent.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?"

"I can't help it." he whispered, tightening his hold on her. "We're going to have a child."

Turning around to him, she met his happy eyes. "I've wondered what she would look like all day."

"She'll look like Zedd."

Her laugh echoed through the room, "I'd rather she look like you." She whispered before pressing her lips against his, moving to straddle him so that it was easier to kiss him the way that she wanted.

"Congratulations, my boy!" Zedd shouted as he pulled him into his arms for a hug.

Richard beamed as he looked up to his grandfather, wrapping an arm around his wife and pulling her in close.

"Mother Confessor, we have one to see you."

The smile fell from his face at the look he saw on Kahlan's as she turned around to the voice. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm afraid it can't. We must take precautions."

"Precautions?" Richard whispered, confused, in her ear.

Looking over to him, she sighed. "They're going to ask her to look into our future to see if- to see if I will have a son."

"And if she says it is." She looked away instantly and he knew. "No!" he shouted turning his entire body towards the small council woman who ran her fingers casually through her blonde hair. "You can't possibly think we'd be willing to go along with this!"

"I wouldn't know. A Confessor has never married before. We can't expect you do do as you are told as it has been done for all of time." she paused, looking to Kahlan, waiting for her to agree with her. "Mother Confessor, you know that a male Confessor is not allowed to live. If we find that it is a male now, it will be easier to fix the problem."

Enraged, Richard stepped towards the woman, almost meeting her toes with his, but Kahlan grabbed his arm. "It's not a problem!"

"Richard," she whispered pulling him towards her. "Don't do this here."

Turning towards her, he took in a deep breath. "You can't agree with this."

"I'll meet you in there, Abigail." Dismissing the woman, she pulled Richard to the other side of the room, away from the other people watching them. "Richard, I have to see her."

Looking at her, he tried to read her, but he couldn't. "You can't agree with her- with them."

"Before I met you, I wouldn't question this. When Dennee gave birth to her son and you- I will not blindly follow them on this, but I will go to the prophet. She may not see anything."

"And if she doesn't?" His voice was almost back to normal, the anger seeming to be leaving his body.

"Then the council will find another."

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. "What will happen if it is seen to be a male. If you gave birth to our son?"

She smiled. "We're going to start a war with the council. They will try to overthrow me, we will win and they will have no choice but to allow us to do as we please." The smiled left her lips, "Or they will-" she stopped herself, not wanting to speak them aloud. "I have to meet her."

"Let me come with you. I don't like this."

The smile returned to her lips as she took his hand. "Alirght, but don't scare Abigail anymore. She's the head of the council. I'd rather her be on our side."

"It seemed to me that she already had her mind made up."

She laughed as he pressed her against the door, his lips quickly connecting with her neck as one of her hands flew to his head, entangling into his hair, while the other reached to open the door. Stumbling into the room, Richard kicked the door shut behind them as they moved to the bed, at the center of he room. Her hands moved around his as they pulled at the strings of her dress, her own hands pulling on the strings of his pants.

Quickly, he pushed the dress from her shoulders, moving his lips over the exposed area of her chest. He thrived on the soft moans that escaped her lips as she tilted her head back. Laying her down onto the bed, he stepped back, pushing his pants from his hips. The moment her back hit the bed, she moved quickly, removing her corset as dropping it onto the floor. Looking up at her, he smiled as he quickly climbed into the bed, moving over her.

"I love you." he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Laying beneath him, naked, she had never felt safer. "And I love you."

Pulling back, he looked down at her, taking in the wide smile on her lips. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek, gently rubbing it with his thumb as he pressed his lips to hers. Arching into his body, she pulled him against her, needing him in every way. The knock at the door, pulled him from her, making her release a loud moan of disappointment as she tried to pull him back to her, urging him to ignore the interruption.

"Another prophet has arrived. The Council has demanded your presence."

He sat up, but didn't move off of her. Instead, he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her, covering her breasts. "Why would they ask for another?"

"They wouldn't." She whispered as she closed her eyes, grabbing hold of the blanket and sitting up, forcing him to move off of her. "She must have come on her own." He was confused as she crawled out of bed and grabbed her clothes. "We'll be there in a few minutes." she called to the woman on the other side of the door, waiting for her response.

"Kahlan, I don't understand-"

"There's only been one reason for a prophet to come and seek out a Confessor." She spoke quickly as she dressed herself, every few seconds looking over to him as he sat in place on the bed. "Each time one has come, it has been a warning of the birth of their son."

Still confused, Richard stood up, walked to her and turned her towards him, forcing her to stop dressing. "Why would she come? Kahlan, we were just told, not long ago, that it was a girl. She knew her name."

"I don't know." she said, shaking her head. "She must have been wrong."

"Or maybe this one is wrong."

Nodding, Kahlan took a step back and handed him his shirt. "Maybe, but we have to hear her out. If she says it is a boy then the council will debate on who they will listen to. But," she paused, looking away from him. "we both know what they will say if one word out of her mouth is male. They won't listen to reason Richard. They-"

"Would you do it? If it was someone you confessed and you gave birth to a son. Would you do it?"

"If it wasn't you, yes." she nodded, her voice soft as she looked into his eyes. "If it was anyone else, the child would be a monster but, yours, Richard, our child has a chance. Our child, Richard, would have you."

Staring at her, he grabbed her face, gently holding her in his hands. "Kahlan, we can't let them-"

"We won't." she replied quickly, grabbing his face, pulling him to her for a kiss. "They're not going to kill our child." She assured him before giving him another kiss, this time taking her time as she pulled him to her. "You should get dressed." she smiled stepping back and taking a slow look at his body, her smile growing even wider.

To her disappointment, he dressed quickly and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't expect us to go along with this!" Richard shouted as the council surrounded them.

Stepping forward, the small blond woman from earlier approached them both. "You do not have a choice. If you decide to keep this child, we will have no choice but to take the abomination from you."

He hadn't expected what came next. As Kahlan took a step forward, he saw her eyes darken. "You will do nothing of the sort." she snared, her tone sending the woman back in fear. "You have no authority over me or my family. We will raise this child."

"Have you lost your mind?" Another woman asked as she stepped forward, pushing the other back. "Mother Confessor, you know the dangers of a male Confessor. They are power hungry and uncontrollable they are."

"Maybe they're not supposed to be controlled, Margaret. Confessor's are not yours to play with."

"Of course they are. If Confessor's were allowed to run around as they pleased, we would all be in danger of confession."

"The only one in danger of confession is standing in front of me." Kahlan, reached for her, grabbing her throat, "You will not threaten the life of our child."

Richard grabbed her arm, sure she would have released her magic into the woman, causing the others to be more enraged. "Kahlan, let's go to bed." he whispered in her ear, "You don't have to answer to them."

"The Mother Confessor may rule the land, but she in under our control."

Richard pushed Kahlan back and stepped toe to toe to Margaret. "She in under no ones control. You can't treat her like this!"

"We can and if you cared about her, at all, you would have her rid herself of the child."

"You don't even know if it's a boy!" Richard shouted in anger, "You don't even know and you're asking a mother to murder her child! How can you be so cold? Have you any idea what you are asking of her? What if I told you that you had to murder your child?" He asked, pushing past her and looking to the other members of the council. "Or you, what if I asked each one of you to murder your child because I assumed that he or she would grow up to kill everyone in the city. Would you do it? No, could you do it?" he looked at each one of them, waiting for each to shake their heads. "No. I didn't think you could."

"What we would or could do is not important. Our children are not monsters."

"Our child would not be a monster." Kahlan said softly, grabbing her husband's hand. "We will not do it."

"If you do not, we will have no choice but to remove you of your title and have you arrested for treason."

"I'd like to see you try." Richard growled pushing Kahlan behind him, using his body as her shield. "You come near her and I'll remove your head." he threatened, pulling his sword, the blade glowing with his anger.

Margaret stepped back instantly, smoothing her hands over her dress as she stared at the sword, frightened. "You have no authority here, Seeker." she whispered. "You too, will be arrested for treason for standing against us." She smiled as Richard's grip on the sword loosened, suddenly unable to hold it. "Yes, when we saw another Prophet had sought you out, we knew you would protest our orders, so we took a small precaution."

Looking over her shoulder to a dark corner of the room, a man stepped out. "My son." she said softly, "You will be able to move again after we close the door of our dungeon." With a single look, the guards, once protecting The Mother Confessor, now dragged her and her husband from their palace and into the darkness of the dungeon.

The moment the dungeon door was clicked locked, Richard felt his body move. Turning around, he saw her laying on her side, facing away from him as she cried. Moving quickly, he grabbed her shoulder, gently turning her onto her back. Meeting his eyes, the tears stopped. "I'm sorry."

"For what? You have done nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I am the only woman who can not give you a son."

He smiled a small smile, wanting to do what he could to comfort her in her fear. "You can give me everything."

A smile crossed her lips as she reached up to his face, lightly caressing his cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you. I'm going to protect you. Both of you."

Her smile widened, "I know. I'm not afraid. I'm just going to miss our bed." she laughed, "They're going to hold us in here until we change our minds or I give birth to our daughter."

"She's going to be beautiful." he smiled back at her as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly against her.

"Even if she looks like Zedd?"

Laughing, he brushed his fingers through her hair. "Yes, even if she looks like Zedd." Moving back, he leaned then back against the wall. Waiting for whatever was to come next.

"I wish he was here. He would find a way to get us out of here."

"Cara would kill them all." Richard said with a small smile. "Maybe we shouldn't have let them leave."

Sitting beside the door, Kahlan watched Richard as he slept. She grabbed the plates as they were pushed through the small opening in the door. Everyday for the past eight months, she had woken early and watched him sleep as she waited for their breakfast to be pushed through the door. She wore a light shirt, thin, making the already cold dungeon freezing in the hopes that she would surrender. She would have if not for Richard holding onto her tightly throughout every night. Smiling widely each morning as her stomach grew with the child within her. She knew that he stayed up most of the night, thinking of a way to get them out of there and protect her, but he never said anything.

She could see the worry on his face, even as he slept and it pained her to know that she could stop it, but she knew he would never forgive her if she did. Each day, a single member of the council came to her while he slept, telling her that she alone could end their suffering. The further along in the pregnancy that she became, the angrier they got. To punish her, they would take Richard while he slept, making him awaken to jolt of some kind of magic.

After seeing the effects on him, that he was unable to move for hours after, they used it on her. Hoping that it would solve the problem. Somehow, she and the baby were unharmed. When asked about it, Kahlan could only shake her head and cover herself as someone hit and kicked her. The same offer was made each day, she was given an option that she never thought she should take more than now.

Willingly murder the child while he grew within her and stop all the pain they were causing and planning on causing the one man she loved. Her husband.

Laying their plates softly and quietly down beside him, she leaned back against the wall, taking a small pinch of bread from her plate and placing it into her mouth as she continued to think. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and hoped that it would be over soon.

"Are you alright?" his voice was raspy as he opened his eyes, slowly tilting his head to look at her.

Nodding, she forced a smile. "Fine. I'm fine."

He smiled as he sat up, looking at the small pinch missing from his bread. "Hungry?" he asked picking it up and handing it to her.

"You should eat it. You haven't eaten much in days."

Leaning forward, he swung the the bread slowly in front of her face, keeping it close to her nose. "Are you sure?" he smiled, watching as her eyes followed the bread for a moment. "It looks delicious."

Rolling her eyes, she snatched it from his fingers, leaned forward and kissed him quickly before tearing off another piece of the bread and eating it. "Thank you."

Moving, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "How long have you been up thinking about it?" She said nothing. Instead, she stuffed what was left of the bread into her mouth and mumbled. "I know that you have been thinking about it. It's practically written on your forehead."

"It could save you."

"But you won't do it." he whispered, tightening his arm around her. "If you were going to, you would have done it when Margaret came to you this morning." She looked at him, confused as to how he knew. He had been asleep when she had come. "I wake up when I hear you worrying about me."

"The I don't know how you get any sleep."

"Kahlan, we only I have a few weeks left-"

Shaking her head, she pulled back, away from him. "But you don't have to suffer through it. After what's already happened, Richard I-"

"No. You're not going to do it. I know that you think that it is the only way to protect me, but Kahlan, they haven't come for me in days. Me and you, Kahlan, we're in this together. This is our child. You're not going to kill our child."

"No, I'm not. You are."

Jumping up, he ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around to face her in horror. "What? How can you say that?"

She didn't move or show any emotion as he shouted at her. "Richard, you have to understand." She whispered, looking over to the door to see if anyone was watching. Noticing her action, Richard knelt down in front of her and waited for her to continue. "I'm going to have this baby, sooner than they thought."

Tilting his head, confused, Richard looked at her, trying to understand if she meant that she was in labor now. "Kahlan, are you-"

"No." she smiled, "Not yet, but you're going to help me."

He shook his head, "No! Kahlan, no. How can you think like that?"

"It's the only way, Richard. If I give birth now-"

"Kahlan, something could go wrong and I can't-"

"Something can always go wrong. Richard, we can end this if we do this. If they see that she is a girl, they will let us out."

"Will they?" he asked softly. "After what they've done to you, I think it's safe to say that they don't care about you getting out of here. They are determined to make you agree with them. To have you do their bidding."

"I know." she whispered. "But, I can't wait for them to figure it out."

With each moment, he grew more confused. "What? Figure what out?"

"What she is." His face grew more confused and she smiled. "She's not going to be only a Confessor, Richard. She has your blood running through her veins. She's also a wizard."

"Is that- I didn't think that was possible. I thought-"

"That she would only be a Confessor?" she asked as he moved to his knees before her, "She's part of both of us. Stronger." her eyes began to water as she spoke as more truths became known to her. "If they realize how powerful she will be, they will kill her."

"Not if we kill them first." he whispered.

They stared at each other for a minute, speaking without any words. Moving beside her, he pulled her into his arms and sighed. "How do you plan we do this?"

She leaned over and pulled something from the wall, moving a small piece of the brick that he had never seen her touch before. "Before we met with the first prophet, I hid this here. Just in case they- It will do what we need, but I don't want to do this without you."

"I'm not going to leave you. The door is locked. We've both tried already."

"That's not what I mean. If you don't want me to do this, if you don't want us to do this, we won't."

He leaned his head back against the stone wall, taking in a deep breath as he thought. "What happens when she's born?"

"We let them know we have a daughter. They will all come to see her, to be sure that she is what we say. If I can, I'll confess one, she'll help us get out of here."

"That's not what I- Kahlan, I meant you. What happens to you when she is born?"

"I don't know." she said honestly, "I didn't think about that. I didn't want to think about it."

Turning her towards him, he pressed his head to hers for a quick moment before kissing her. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Richard, if I- if something happens to me-"

"Don't." he interrupted.

"I have to say it. If I don't-" She paused, unable to mention her death to him. "I love you."

Giving her a small smile, he pushed her hair from her face. "I love you too."

"Take her away from here. Take her home."

His head tilted downward in sadness, "There is no home without you."

Quickly, she grabbed his head and pulled him to her, kissing him passionately, the way she always had. Filled with a passion, he pulled at her shirt, ripping a few of the buttons off as she grabbed his pants. They had done this often. Made love in the solitude of their dungeon cell. Taking each moment with each other as though it was the last. He loved the way the rumble of her magic echoed through the walls, spitting in the faces of the council.

Smiling, she pulled him closer to her, arching into his body as she let out a soft moan. Pulling away from her, he pressed his lips against the swell of her belly, kissing all around it as his hands moved over her body, making her whisper his name as she pushed his head, trying to get him where she wanted. Where she needed him.

A light moan escaped both of their lips as he pushed into her, joining their bodies. He laid his head down in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent as though it would be the last time. He never wanted to let her go. The soft sound of her moans, drove him wild, he wanted so badly to keep her there, in that moment, forever.

Her magic rushed through him, running free in his heart as his release washed over him, sending him home. Her hold on him tightened as she tried to catch her breath, trying to collect all of his comfort. A light laugh escaped his lips as his stomach growled in hunger.

"I guess, I shouldn't have eaten your bread." she smiled, running his fingers through his hair. "No- Stay." she whispered as he tried to pull away from her, allowing the cold air to hit the once warm spot on her chest. "Just for a little longer. I don't want to let you go."

Closing his eyes, he started thinking, hoping for things to go well. "You won't have to. You never will."

After a few minutes, she released a sigh. "Richard, if we're going to do this, we have to do it soon."

"I know. I was hoping that I would find a different way. One that didn't risk your life."

"Did you think of one?"

"No." he whispered, turning his head into her chest. "I'm sorry."

Nodding, she closed her eyes. Slightly wishing that he had thought of something. "We should do this."

Sitting up, he he moved back, lifting her gently into his arms and hugging her. "I love you."

Cupping his cheek, she smiled, "I know. Spirits, I know." tears filled her eyes as she stared into his. "I love you." Looking away, Kahlan grabbed the shirt she was wearing and pulled it over her, smiling at the missing buttons. She had often had her handmaids to repair her clothes. Finding that when she and Richard made love, they didn't care about what they did to their clothes. With a smile, she looked up to him as he handed her the vile of blue liquid.

"Be careful." he said softly as she took it from his hand, their fingers brushing against each other. He dressed as she drank it, not wanting to see her do it. When he looked back to her, she was staring at the floor. "Kahlan?"

Breathing deeply, she looked up at him, eyes filled with pain. "It's working faster than I thought." she breathed out as he moved to her side, taking her hand in his.

"It's alright." he whispered, pressing his forehead to her head, his noes buried deep in her hair. "I'm right here." Biting her lip, she squeezed his hand, trying not to scream out in pain. "Shh." he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and holding her tightly.

Laying her back against the wall, he moved to kneel before her. "Richard." she breathed out, in tears, reaching for his hand.

"I'm right here. You're alright." he looked up instantly as her cry echoed through the dungeon. Reaching to her, he placed his hand over her mouth, muffling her screams. "Shh. Kahlan, I know it must hurt, but you have to be quiet."

Nodding, she banged her head back against the wall, hard, taking her mind off of the pain of the birth. When he reached out to stop her, he pulled back, to look at her. Blood dripping down her chin as she bit down to top her own cries. Moving his eyes down he reached between her legs, seeing the head of the baby. Their baby.

"You're almost there, Kahlan. Just keep pushing, I can see her head." Her nails dug into her the ground, breaking into the cold stone as he head fell backwards and her chest arched forward, sweat dripping from her body.

The sound of the baby's cries echoed through the dungeon, making it's way to the guard, who ran quickly to the council, eating lunch in The Confessor's Palace. Immediately, they stood and rushed down the halls.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's beautiful." Richard whispered wrapping their daughter in their small blanket. He smiled widely, as Kahlan looked over to them.

"She doesn't look like Zedd?" she asked softly. The small smile on her lips bringing comfort to him as he brought their daughter to her arms.

"No. She looks like you. She's beautiful."

He watched her face light up as he laid their daughter in her arms. "She is beautiful." she breathed out, staring down at the wide eyed child squirming in her arms. Breathing deeply, she pushed their daughter towards Richard, laying her in his arms quickly before closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the wall as she passed out in exhaustion.

"Kahlan!" he leaned forward, checking to see if she was still breathing.

Suddenly, the dungeon cell opened and the council walked in one by one. Moving quickly, he wrapped an arm around Kahlan and pulled her away from them.

"Give us the child."

"Never." he growled, sliding down the wall and settling himself beside the woman he loved.

Stepping closer, Margaret looked at Kahlan and smiled. "You're wife will die without us. We can save her. All you have to do is give us the child."

"You can't have her!"

"So it is a girl?"

"Yes. Now save Kahlan!"

Each member of the council shook their heads at his words. "No. Give us the child."

"Why do you want her?"

"Because you both must learn your place. You can not keep a child that is seen to be evil." Margaret said softly, watching him carefully.

Shaking his head, Richard tightened his hold on his family, holding them tightly to protect them. "I will never give you our daughter."

"Then your wife will die before your eyes."

"I will not give you our daughter."

"You would let her die?"

Looking over to Kahlan, he took in a deep breath and sighed. "She would rather die than lose our child."

"If that is what you want, you shall have your wish. You will stay in here and die with her, you and your daughter will rot in this cell, knowing that you could have saved the woman you claim to have loved."

"I do love her. I love her more than anything."

"Then give me the child and you will both be allowed to leave and create another."

He paused, seeming to think about her words. "You will save Kahlan?"

"Yes."

"We will be allowed to leave here and start our family?"

"Yes. You will be able to do as you please."

Richard stood up, clutching the baby in his arms. "If she child we have next is a boy? What if this is the only daughter we will bare? What then? You would have destroyed the line of Confessors forever."

"That is a risk we all must take."

"I refuse to allow you to take the two things I love most in this life. You will not take them from me!"

A man stepped forward with his sword and swung. The bright light blinded him, causing them all to close their eyes.

Opening his eyes, he stumbled back at the sight of trees and the sun. He was home. Looking down, his daughter stared up, watching him. Instantly, Richard looked around for Kahlan. Is heart pounding until he saw her unconscious behind him, laying against a tree as she had the stone wall. Confused, he looked around them, trying to find our where they were. With a small smile crossing his lips he saw an old familiar house. They were in Hartland.

"Help!" he shouted as loud as he could, hoping that someone would hear him as he knelt down to his wife.

"Richard?"

He turned around quickly at the sound of his voice. "Spirits, you have to help us."

"What happened?" Chase asked as he lifted Kahlan into his arms and followed an already speeding Richard to the house.

"Is Zedd still here?"

"He's inside with your friend Cara." Chase said just before they bolted through the door of his house.

Jumping up, Zedd met him at the door eyes passing him and the baby and coming to rest on Kahlan's limp body in Chase's arms. "What happened?"

Richard explained what had happened while his grandfather worked over her. With each word, he felt himself holding tighter to their daughter as he thought about loosing either one of them.

"How did you get here?" Cara asked.

"I don't know."

"She did it." Kahlan breathed out softly, bringing everyone's attention to her. "She brought us here." Looking down to the small sleeping child in his arms, Richard wondered if it was true.

"I've never known a child that could use her magic at such a young age. Most wizard's can not use their magic at will until they are several years old." Zedd said, looking to Kahlan, who had yet to open her eyes.

"She's not a normal wizard, Zedd."

"Are you sure you should be holding her?" Cara asked softly, "She may confess you."

"I'm not letting her go." he snarled before he could stop himself, he stepped backwards away from the Mord'Sith and closer to Kahlan.

"I wasn't telling you to let her go. I was-"

"I don't care what you were saying." He said, turning his attention to the woman laying on the table beside him. "Kahlan?"

Her eyes opened slowly and her head turned towards his voice. "Hi." she whispered, her voice soft and raspy.

"Hi." he whispered back as he sat down in a chair, still clutching their daughter in his arms.

Her eyes, fell to the small baby, bringing a smile to her lips as she stared back at her. The room, filled with people watched as the new family connected. He helped her sit up, carefully, wrapping an arm around her to hold her stead. Her eyes not once leaving their daughter. Slowly, he laid her into her arms, smiling widely as Kahlan cuddled her to her chest.

"Thank you." she whispered to her, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against hers.

"How can you be so sure that she saved us?"

"Because she saved me before. When they- I could feel her. I don't know how she did it, but she did." She looked up, meeting his joy filled eyes. "What were you thinking of right before we got here?"

"I don't remember. I just wanted to get you both out of there and go somewhere I knew was safe."

"And here we are." she whispered with a smile. Suddenly feeling eyes on her, she turned her head. Unable to stop smiling, she nodded her head as she said a quick sincere thank you to them all.

Walking towards her, Chase pushed Richard away and wrapped his arms around her and the baby. "Welcome to the family." he said softly as he pulled back. He had always considered Richard to be his brother though they were not blood related. Hearing those words come from him warmed her heart and brought an even wider smile to Richard's lips.

"Thank you." she replied before returning her attention to the baby in her arms. She could hardly believe she was real and laying happily in her arms. She had thought for so long that they would lose her, that this didn't seem real. She stared down at her, her heart pounding as Richard moved back to her side.

"What's her name?" Emma asked softly, stepping beside Zedd.

"We haven't had a chance to name her yet" Richard said looking up to her.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while. Give you some time together to find a name."

The moment everyone had left, Kahlan turned to Richard, her face struck with panic. "We can't stay here. They're going to come for us and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"We have some time before they can get here. If they even come after us."

"Why wouldn't they? Richard, you heard them. They want to kill her. Of course they will come for us."

Releasing a soft sigh, Richard nodded. "We should name her before we leave."

She smiled, "What did you have in mind?" He didn't say anything. Instead, he smiled widely, at her, knowing that she already knew. "Addison." She whispered with a smile.

The night they had been married, Richard had told her how excited he was for them to start their family. After they made love, they stayed up for hours talking about names and the way their daughter would look. At the mention of the name Addison, his eyes lit up with joy before he moved and pressed his lips to her stomach.

"It's perfect." he whispered, bringing her from her memory of that night as he waited for her response.

"It is." Looking down at their daughter, Kahlan smiled, "Hello Addison." she looked up at her mother with her wide eyes. "I think she likes it."

"Are you alright to move?"

Her head turned back to him, slowly, not wanting to look away from her daughter. "I think so. Why?"

"I know where we can hide. It's nothing special, but it may be the safest place I know."

"Let's go."

Pushing through the branches, Richard constantly turned back, smiling widely as Kahlan followed him, her eyes locked on Addison as she slept peacefully in her arms. The sun shined brightly above them, streaming its rays through the crack in the leaves of the tall trees surrounding them. Holding onto a large limb, he waited for her to catch up, making sure that she didn't walk into it.

"We're almost there." he said just as she walked to him.

Holding onto their daughter, she looked up to him, smiling widely. "I can't believe we have a daughter, Richard." she whispered.

"We have a beautiful daughter." he replied with a wide smile of his own. "We're going to be happy."

"Can we? Richard, we're in the middle of the wood, hiding."

"We're together." he said softly, looking down to Addison. "You are all I need to be happy. Both of you."

"You may not have us for very long."

Wrapping his arms around her, he connected their lips for a moment. "I guess, I'm going to have to make the most of what time we have together."

"I won't fight you on that." she whispered before pressing her lips to his once more. "It's cold." she laughed breaking their kiss and pressing herself to him, soaking in the warmth that his body provided her.

Pulling her closer, they walked through the last of the brush and entered a clearing where a small cottage stood before them. "I started building this with my father and brother before- It's not finished yet, but it will hide us. I can fix the small holes in the roof, today so that it doesn't leak when it rains tonight."

Staring out at the house, Kahlan smiled. "It's perfect."

Richard beamed at her words as he pulled a blanket out of the pack that she hadn't realized he had until that moment. "Here, this will help keep you warm while I start you two a fire. There's not a bed for her yet, so I'll start that tonight."

Her eyes locked on him as they walked closer to the door, Richard continuing to say what he planned to do to make it their home. "Richard," she said softly, as though his name was a secret. "I love you." If it was possible, his smile widened, making her heart jump and pound against her chest. She was afraid that the strength of it would wake their daughter.

One look from him could always make her blood warm and her heart pound with a passion, she had never thought possible. Each moment their eyes remained connected, the more powerful her passion grew. With her body already weak and leaning on him, she fought back the urge to kiss him the way that her body desired.

"I love you too. If you keep looking at me like that, the holes in the roof are going to let the rain in on us all night long."

She looked away from him and to the wood of the door, forcing herself to focus on the lines of the wood. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I look at you like that all the time." he smiled widely when she looked back at him.

"I know. The council always-" she stopped and the smile almost fell from her face. "I like it when you look at me like that. Makes me forget what I am."

Reaching out, he brushed his fingers slowly through her hair, marveling at the always silky strands that slipped freely through his fingers. He forgot his words. Looking at her had that effect on him. Leaning forward, he kissed her, pushing her back into the door frame, being sure not to crush their daughter, now awake, between them. He desperately wanted contact with her body, needing to push himself against her, to make love to her. He stepped closer, ready to put off any work on the house when Addison began to cry softly.

Pulling away, both looked down to her in concern. "She's hungry."

Quickly, Richard grabbed the bag and opened it, a smile meeting his lips almost instantly. "Emma thought this through." Looking up, he nearly laughed at her confused face. "She made the pack for us. Left if beside me before we left."

"We have to remember to thank her." she said as Richard lifted up a dress. With a smile, Kahlan walked into the cottage, their new home and looked around for a moment before sitting down in a chair in the corner of the front room. He watched her as she moved her shirt, readying herself to feed their daughter as she continued to cry softly.

"I'm- I'm going to get started." he breathed out, forcing the words from his lips as he stared at them. His heart pounded, filled with so much love, he thought would make him explode.

She smiled down at their daughter as he walked out of the room. She hadn't missed his reaction, but she knew if she had said anything, there would have been no chance of them getting anything done. Leaning her head back, Kahlan closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart.

With the sun setting, Kahlan walked over to the last hole in the ceiling, smiling as she saw Richard working hard above her. "Richard?" she said softly, waiting for him to look down at her. "It's raining, you should come inside."

"It's only a light rain." he lied, forcing a smile as the rain pounded down on him.

Her laugh echoed through the room and up to his ears, making his smile come easily with joy at the sound. "You said it was light rain when it stared almost an hour ago." A sly grin crossed her lips as she stepped back, removing herself from his line of sight. "If you don't come in, we'll just have to keep warm in bed all by ourselves."

He stared down for a moment, leaning down and pressing his face to the hole to watch her as she walked slowly to the bed. "If I come in now, we'll drown in our sleep."

"I won't mind."

He considered her words for a moment, wondering how fast he could finish the roof and be in her arms. "I'll be right in."


	4. Chapter 4

Dripping water onto the floor, Richard shut the door behind him and walked towards the center of the front room where he could see into the bedroom. Staring through the door at Kahlan as she laid their daughter in the corner of their bed in a small cradle she had made for her out of a blanket. Pulling his wet shirt over his head, he laid it down beside the crackle of the fire, before removing his pants and doing the same.

"It's warm in here." she said, looking up and seeing him walking, naked, towards her. Her eyes traveled along his body as he walked closer.

Crawling into the bed, Kahlan moved quickly, leaving him no option but to lay behind her and pull her against him, her back pressed firmly against his damp chest. He felt her breathe out a sigh a content as his arms tightened around her. His body ached with need for sleep, but he couldn't take his eyes off of them. He watched Kahlan's eyes stare at their daughter as she slept, a smile on her lips as she clung tightly to his arm.

They laid there for a while, both staring at Addison as she slept peacefully, not knowing the dangers and trouble that would be coming for her. Richard wanted, more than anything, for them to remain this way. Safe and together. Turning her head, Kahlan looked at him and smiled widely.

"You're wet."

Letting out a soft laugh, Richard leaned forward, rubbing his wet hair onto her cheek. "Am I?" he asked as she wiggled away from him, turning her head to keep the water from getting on her face.

"Yes!" she laughed as he rolled her onto her back and shook his head, shaking water onto her. Grabbing his head, she held it still as she blinked away he water drops. Moving quickly, she pulled him down to her, kissing him. She moved her hands quickly, running them over his shoulder and over his back.

The dust of the bed few into the air around them as he pushed her into the feathers of the bed. His hands moved smoothly over her skin as his lips roamed over her chin, neck and chest. Entangling her fingers into his hair, she held him to he, arching her back forward. A soft moan escaped her lips as his mouth continued to explore her body.

The sound of the rain drowned out the cries and moans of passion. Both holding on to each other as they had each time.

Tip-toeing away from the bed, Kahlan hugged their daughter to her, hoping that she wouldn't cry and wake him. Coming to the front door, she opened it, letting in the cool breeze. Addison closed her eyes and turned trying to get more of the wind. Leaning up against the door frame, Kahlan took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling better than she had in a long time.

"Hey." She turned to the sound of his voice. He was close behind her, smiling widely as he put on his pants. "You changed." He said as he took in the sight of her in the tight black dress that Emma had packed for her.

"I didn't want to spend all day in a dirty shirt." she smiled as he stepped behind her, looking down at their daughter bundled up in her arms. "I didn't want to wake you." Slowly, Kahlan turned towards him and handed her to him.

"You didn't. I just don't know how to sleep without you." Looking down at their daughter, his smile grew even wider as he began to make slily faces at her. Laughing, Kahlan leaned back against the door frame once again and watched him. "You're so beautiful." he whispered to their daughter.

She would never get tired of watching them together, watching as he rubbed his nose lightly against hers before kissing her little cheeks. "What if we stayed here?"

He looked up instantly at her words. "What?"

She stepped around him, walking inside as she took in a deep breath. "What if we never went back to Aydindril?"

"What? Kahlan, it's your home." he said softly as he turned around a walked after her.

"No it's not." she said as she turned around. She stumbled back a bit when she realized how close he was. "Not any more. Richard, we can be happy here."

"We were happy there too." He argued softly. "Kahlan, it's your home. It's your people."

"They want to murder our daughter."

"I know, but you can't leave them to lead your people." Stepping closer, he saw her eyes and he frowned. "Kahlan, Aydindril is who you are."

"Maybe it's time for me to chang-"

"I don't want you to change." he interrupted, closing the distance between them. The only thing that separated them was their child. "We'll fix this. Kahlan, we're going to to go back and you're going to be happy."

With a smile crossing her lips, she looked down to their daughter for a moment, then back to him. "I am happy. Richard last night, here with Addison, no duties that pull us away from each other. I always wanted this."

He smiled, unable to stop himself at the words that flowed so freely and unafraid from her lips, but he knew her better than this, maybe he even knew her better than she did. "What about your people?"

"They have my sister." She answered quickly.

"Kahlan," he whispered her name as he stepped back, away from her. "You can't give up who you are." He had known that this was coming, but he thought that he had more time.

"I don't want to go back."

Her voice suddenly soft and filled with a fear that he hadn't heard from her before. "Why?" He knew the answer, but he wanted her to say it. He needed her to.

Looking down at the ground she waited a moment before speaking, almost as though she thought her words would become reality. "I don't want to lose her." When she looked up, her eyes were wet with tears that he knew she refused to let loose. "I can't."

The look on her face and in her eyes pained him, he could suddenly feel his heart pounding within him. He felt the same way, but he would never keep her from her home, her people and the life that he knew she loved. "We won't lose her."

"You heard them, Richard. They want blood. Her blood. How long can we protect her?"

"As long as we have to. Kahlan, we're going to fix this. They're not going to hurt her." Moving back towards her, he hoped that she would listen to him. "I'm going to make them pay for threatening our daughter. Our family. You don't have to worry about anything."

She waited a moment before she spoke, trying to find her words as she looked into his sure eyes. "There is only one way to keep me from worrying about it."

"I know."

Tilting her head, she almost smiled. "That's why Cara and Zedd haven't come yet, isn't it? You told them to-"

"Kahlan, they were going to come after us. I wasn't going to let them hurt her, but I knew you wouldn't want to go back and put Addison at risk. Not when I knew that you would give up everything that you knew and loved for her. For us to be a family and I am willing to do whatever it takes for us to stay this way."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I saw enough worry in your eyes to give you mine." He whispered as she walked closer to him. "We'll be safe here."

Stepping to his side, she looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Thank you." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, giving him a quick and light kiss. "She's asleep." she whispered, looking down to Addison for a moment before looking back up to him. Taking his arm, Kahlan pulled him toward the door to the bedroom.

Tightening his arm around her, Richard held her firmly to his chest, stopping her from pushing away. "I'm not ready to let go." His voice soft and out of breath. He had rolled from her body, as not to crush her and pulled her into his embrace, not wanting to loose contact with her warm, sweaty flesh. "She'll be fine for a few more minutes."

Addison had begun making small noises only just moments before and as a new mother, Kahlan wanted to be sure that everything was alright. "She may be-"

"She's fine." he smiled, "She's already gotten quiet."

Nodding against his chest, she couldn't help the smile that covered her face. "She's fine." she repeated his words, letting them sink into her mind. For nearly the entire pregnancy, she was afraid that they would lose their child, but there she was, laying inside a small basket beside the bed. "She's fine."

Rubbing her his hand along her arm, he too smiled, unable to stop himself. "We're all fine."

"Better than fine." she said as she lifted herself up onto her elbow. Leaning down, she connected their lips for a brief moment, but long enough to have him stretch his neck to follow her, needing her lips once again.

Quickly, before she could get far, he pulled her back to him and rolled them over, laying himself over her, pinning her gently to the bed beneath him as he moved his lips along her neck and chest. He would never get enough of her. The taste of her skin beneath his tongue, filled him with a fire that he never wanted to burn out. With her fingernails digging into his back, she arched her chest forward into him, needing more contact.

Both jumped at the sound of a tiny cough. Moving to the edge of the bed, they looked down to find their daughter staring wide-eyed up at them, almost as though she knew what they were doing.

"You think she's upset that she may not be our only child for long?" Richard laughed.

With a smile, she pushed him from her, making him sit up to straddle her as she sat up. "I guess you should stay off of me."

He pulled her to him as he laid onto his back, making her sit over him. "Or you should stay off of me."

Leaning down, she kissed him quickly and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. "I don't think I can." With a soft growl, he pulled her back to him, clashing their lips together in another passionate kiss until Addison began to cry. "I think that you were right." She smiled as she moved off of him, grabbing her black dress and dressing as he watched her every move.

Lifting their daughter into her arms, Kahlan began swaying and humming as she calmed her. He watched them for a moment, taking in the sight of the two beautiful girls before him before getting up to dress himself.

"I'll find us something to eat." He said before giving her a quick kiss and walking out of the room.

Sitting down on a chair, Kahlan adjusted her dress and began to feed her, unable to stop smiling. Her eyes closing as her mind filled with thoughts of what their life could be like. She loved Aydindril, but being here with Richard, being able to kiss and make love to him whenever she wanted has made her happier than she was before. Her days there were spent with a longing for him, his touch, his kiss and to just see his face. She spent most of her days arguing with the council about him while attending to her duties. Knowing that he was a Rahl, they assumed that their child would be a male, since the entire family of Rahl's have always been males.

She now wished that she had not told them that she was with child. Maybe that was her mistake. Richard had wanted to the world to know because he was so happy, but maybe they shouldn't have told the council and let them find out when she was unable to hide it any longer. Then, they would allow her to continue to carry the child without once asking her to destroy it.

She looked down, noticing Addison staring up at her in wonder as she ate. A large smile crossed Kahlan's lips as her mind lost all thoughts. "Hi." she whispered to her before crinkling her nose with a smile as she shook her head, making her hair fall over her shoulders and brush against the baby's face.

The moment she fell asleep, Kahlan stood and laid her carefully down in the small basket beside the bed. She watched her for a few seconds, making sure she was alright, before turning and walking into the other room to start a fire. She hadn't realized how cold she was, but she had been laying in Richards arms and he was more than warm. She smiled at the thought as her body began to imagine his embrace as she rubbed her hands together over the growing fire.

Standing at the door, he watched her for a few moments, marveling at her stunning beauty. He smiled as she knelt down, leaning closer to the fire as she clenched her teeth together to keep them from chattering. He walked quickly towards her, wrapping her in his arms to help warm her. "Spirits, you're cold Kahlan." he whispered as she turned into his embrace.

"You're just warm." she replied as she wrapped her arms around him "Really warm."

Slowly, he lowered them to the floor, keeping her as close to him as possible. Instantly, she turned around, pressing her back against his chest and pulling his arms tightly around her. "Where's Addison?"

"She fell asleep after I fed her. I laid her down so that I could start a fire to get warm." Closing her eyes, she leaned into his arms and let out a soft sigh. "How fast do you think we need to move to catch up with Cara and Zedd?"

He fought back a smile and tightened his hold on her. "I don't know. We'd have to gather up some supplies first, that could take some time. Then we'd have to make something to hold Addison in while we traveled."

"You already gathered the supplies didn't you?"

He was shocked by her words and how well she knew him. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. I knew that you wouldn't want to stay here and forget about everything, but then I started to think about it myself and I realized what you were doing."

"What's that?"

"Giving me a chance to think clearly." She replied tilting her head to look at him. "You knew I would change my mind didn't you? You knew that I wouldn't be able to sit around here when they tried to- When do we leave?"

"As soon as you want to."

Closing her eyes, she held tighter onto his arms. "Not just yet." she smiled. "I'm not quite warm yet."

Pressing his lips to her neck, he pulled her closer to him, his hand slowly running over the front of her body. Laying her head back, she tilted it to give him more room to kiss. He watched his own hands roam along her body, watching intently where his hands were each time she released a soft moan. His tongue snaked over her skin, making her reach up to him, holding his head to her.

"Are you warm yet?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her moan.

"No." she lied, in a soft airy voice, before she turned her head, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss, making him forget his own question.

She eagerly pushed him onto his back and moved over him, pulling at the strings of his pants as he lifted her dress. Her arms, tightened around him as he sat forward, pressing his chest against hers as their tongues fought for dominance in their lovers mouths. He pushed forward, needing to feel the pressure between them.

Releasing soft grunts into her shoulder, Richard held onto her legs as they wrapped around him, holding him to her as her finger raked into the skin of his shoulders and back. The sheer force of her magic flowing from her, shook his entire body, making him pull her impossibly closer to him.

Rolling off of her, he let out a light laugh as she moved to her side to face him, her left hand laying over his chest. "We'll never catch them if you keep letting me have my way with you."

Smiling, Kahlan pressed her lips against his neck. "I guess, I'll just have to have my way with you from now on."

A soft growl was all he was able to release before her lips roughly pressed against his. It was brief, too brief of a kiss. Pulling away, she smiled widely as she stood up. "What-"

"You're right, we'll never catch them if we keep doing this." Moving slowly, she backed out of the room and into the bedroom, her eyes never leaving him. "I'll get Addison."

She returned moments later to find him coming through the door with two large packs. He stopped at the sight of her walking towards him with their daughter. He knew that it was a sight her would never get tired of seeing. "We should have more than enough food and supplies to last until we get to them."

"Let's go." she smiled as she took the hand he stretched out towards her.

The moment their hands connected the bright light returned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Richard?" They turned around to the sound of his name. "What- How did you get here?"

"I don't know. We were just leaving." He looked over to Kahlan, who started down at Addison, sleeping in her arms. "Kahlan?"

"I think she did it. It's the only thing that makes sense." she said as she looked up from their daughter. "She must have know where we were going."

"Your council has the army out here looking for you." Cara said as she stepped beside them. "If we keep moving, we'll be able to get in front of them, get into the city without them." The look in Kahlan's eyes surprised her. "Or we can wait for them and kill them all."

"I'll have to confess a few if you want to get into the city. The council will have every entry blocked."

"They don't think you would come back, do they? After they threatened to kill you and it."

They stared at the Mord'Sith, "They wouldn't take any chances." Kahlan answered as she handed Addison to her friend. "Her name is Addison." she said as Cara stared down, confused, at the tiny baby.

They all pretended not to see the small smile that crossed Cara's lips as she pulled Addison closer to her. "We should get moving." she said quickly laying the baby back in Kahlan's arms.

Holding back a laugh, Kahlan nodded and followed quickly behind her friend, noticing how Richard remained closely by her side, carefully scanning the area around them to be sure they were safe. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him closer, making him focus his attention on her once again.

They walked in silence, the only sound was the light crunch each time Zedd bit into an apple Richard had tossed to him when he started to complain about being hungry. Looking over to her, he smiled as she stared down at their daughter, unable to tear her eyes away for very long.

The wind was cooler as the sun began to set, making it easier for Richard to walk closer to her. Wrapping his arm protectively around her waist, he held her to him, enjoying the way her body moved as she walked. "We should stop for the night." He announced as he pulled his wife to a stop and turned around to Zedd. "I don't want to keep Addison from getting a good nights rest."

Knowing that Richard didn't want to say anything about his concern for Kahlan, Zedd quickly agreed and looked around them. "This seems like a good enough place. Cara will take first watch." he said, ignoring the eye roll coming from the Mord'Sith.

"Why can't it just make us appear at an Inn or just take us to The Confessor's Palace?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I don't think it works that way Cara." Zedd said as he watched Kahlan and Richard set up camp without a word, only exchanging quick glances at one another ever few seconds.

"Why not? She brought them here, she can -" She stopped talking when Kahlan laid Addison in her arms with a smile.

"You're right. You hold her and we'll see if she does it again." she stepped back quickly, making sure she couldn't hand the child back to her. She was surprised that Cara too took a step back, leaning back against a tree as she looked down at the small baby.

"Kahlan," Richard whispered as he grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards him and their bedrolls, laying closely together, giving the illusion that they were one. "We should get some sleep."

She smiled, remembering his words from before about not being able to sleep without her. "Alright." she replied as he pulled her down to her knees beside him.

Moving together, they laid down, Richard on his back and Kahlan on her side, resting her head on his shoulder and her right arm over his chest. They closed their eyes, both knowing that their daughter was safe in the arms of their friend. Almost instantly, they were asleep.

They had to move quickly, the sun had yet to rise and they were already on the run. Cara and Zedd had both allowed their friends to sleep, splitting the night watches between them. It hadn't been long ago, when they were awaken by Cara's foot, pushing them over as she scanned the area, watching as their new enemy grew closer. Laying Addison in Kahlan's arms, she helped Richard and Zedd shove what they could into their packs before leaving everything else and running for some safety.

He was slightly surprised at her speed. Clenching their baby tightly against her, she moved with an elegant speed, not needing anyone to wait for her. He remained close to her, almost brushing against her with each movement as he did what he could to protect her. If anyone came towards her, they'd have to get through him first.

As though she read his thoughts, she gave him a small smile. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"How-"

"You're face says more than your words." she replied quickly, glancing at him for a moment before returning her attention to the rough trail beneath their feet.

To make it harder for them to be followed, Richard had steered them through the trees, causing their enemy to split up in order to follow them any further. Once they were deep into the trees, the ground became soft and muddy before turning to rough and rocky, making them have to climb constantly. Kahlan had been grateful that she was not wearing her Mother Confessor's dress, fearing that she would have tripped over it and slowed them down.

"We've lost them for now." Cara said as she came to a stop, looking behind them all. "We can slow our pace for a while, but we shouldn't stop."

They all nodded in agreement as began to walk again, this time slowly. Looking over to Richard, she flowed his gaze back to the small bundle in her ams. Turning, she gently laid their daughter in his arms, smiling widely as Addison opened her eyes and gazed up at her father, who too smiled widely. Their eyes met for a moment, sharing a loving look for an all too brief moment.

"We will never make it through the towns unseen. Kahlan is well known and there is not one person who would not be able to recognize her." Zedd spoke softly as he poked a long stick at the fire, watching as the flames encircled it. They had settled down a short while away from the towns leading to Aydindril to be sure that they were not captured in town.

"There is an old trail that leads to the back of the Palace. My sister and I used to take it when we were children. It's been overgrown, so there will be none sent to watch it. Many of the council do not even know of its existence. It shouldn't be guarded." She spoke without opening her eyes, her head leaned back against the large trunk of an oak tree. "If we get there before sunrise, we wont be seen."

Richard, smiling down at Addison, watched intently as she grabbed hold of his fingers, holding them tightly in her tiny fists. "We can leave in a few hours. After we've all had time to rest." he said softly before looking over to Kahlan and having his smile widen at the peaceful look on her face as she rested. "I'll take first watch." the moment he finished talking, she leaned over, pulled his arm around him and laid her head down on his shoulder and went to sleep in the comfort of his arms.

Moving through the thick brush, Cara looked back to her friend, who walked sideways, using her shoulder to push back the branches so they wouldn't slam into her daughter. She doubled back quickly, grabbing the branches to help speed her pace. Richard had gone ahead to scout, while Zedd remained behind to cover their tracks.

"Maybe you two should find a safe place to hide."

Looking over to Cara, Kahlan smiled, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Rolling her eyes, she let go of a small branch, allowing it to lightly smack Kahlan in the face. Giving a small smirk, she turned and walked away, leaving her friend staring with a smile.

The continued to walk, until Richard was in their sights. He was hunched down in the bushes, staring off through the limbs of green around him. He put out one of his hands, motioning them to move slowly and held the other to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. Moving as he instructed, they inched closer to him, doing their best to remain unseen behind the branches.

"They're been circling the perimeter. You were right," he whispered, looking over to Kahlan, who gently rocked their daughter in her arms to keep her from crying. "they're not guarding the door. They're too far from it."

Three guards walked closer to them, several feet away through the thickest part of the trees, helping to keep them all hidden. "We need one of them." Kahlan whispered as they drew closer. "I can confess one, but the other two will be a problem."

"I'll take care of them." Cara said pulling her agiels and stepping beside her. She released a frustrated sigh as her friend laid her daughter in Richard's arms. "If we wait any longer, they'll have passed us."

The two women moved quickly through the brush, leaving a trail of red and white through the leaves as they left him. He watched carefully as they made their way towards the guards, both moving quietly and gracefully, ready to attack in an instant. They surprised the men, Kahlan, grabbing the throat of one, quickly released her magic into him, watching as he fell down on his knees before her. Pressing an agiel into the side of one of the men, Cara slammed her fist into the jaw of the last, giving her friend a moment to recover her strength. Within moments, they were dragging the bodies deeper into the trees to hide them.

"We have to hurry before they're missed." Kahlan said as Richard came through the trees. Turning to the man standing beside her, she handed him her daughter.

"Kahlan-"

"If we bring her inside, they're going to have a better chance of killing her." she replied, knowing what Richard was going to ask. "Take her and hide through there," she pointed through the trees, watching as he followed her gaze and nodded quickly in understanding. "No one other than one of us is to take her from you, do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"You will give your life for her."

"Yes, mistress." he nodded eagerly, pulling the small child close to him, being sure to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around her. "You can count on me, Mistress. I will not let you down."

"I know." she replied softly, looking to Richard for a moment and then back again. "Go."

Instantly, he turned and ran through the trees, leaving the three of them standing alone. "Kahlan-"

"I can't lose her." she whispered as she looked over to him, her eyes wet with tears. "She is safer out there than she will be in here."

"Who's going to get us inside?" Cara asked, "I thought that you were going to confess him so he could get us inside."

Shaking her head Kahlan smiled. "We don't need someone to get us inside." Turning away from them, she started walking towards the palace. Not waiting for them to follow, she moved skillfully through the brush, as though she traveled the way daily.

They caught up with her when she reached the door. If Kahlan hadn't grabbed hold of the handle, they never would have seen it. Carefully, she pulled at the nob, opening the heavy door. Surprising them, she walked inside without checking to see if it was clear. Richard grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop as he moved before her to see if it was safe.

"There's not going to be anyone around. The area has been closed off from everyone other than Confessor's since my mother died. We'll be able to move freely through here until we get to our room." Richard looked at her confused, "The door is behind our wardrobe." she smiled, taking his hand and leading him through the small hallway.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, looking around.

"My sister and I used to play in here. It was the only place we could be alone." she replied softly, her mind replaying images of running through the halls with her sister, laughing.

Cara, walking behind them, rolled her eyes at the sight of her friends. They walked close together, hand in hand as they leaned closer and spoke in loving whispers.

"There will be weapons we can use through there." Kahlan pointed ahead of them, to a door that looked exactly like the one that held them in the dungeon.

Pushing between them, Cara walked to the door and opened it, curious to see what was inside. She was surprised by the amount within the small opening. Instantly, she stepped forward, grabbing a knife and handing it to Richard who entered slowly behind her, tucking the blade into his boot so that it wouldn't be seen if they were captured. After Kahlan grabbed a small knife, she quickly left the room and waited quietly for them to return to her. Her actions didn't go unnoticed, but Richard knew that she had everything on her mind, so he wasn't going to say anything.

The moment he was close enough, he grabbed her hand and pulled it to him, giving her what little comfort he could. She gave him a small, warm smile of thanks before she started walking again. The hallway turned three more times before they reached the last door. They stood there for a moment in silence, each thinking about what could be on the other side of the door.

"What if someone is in there?" Richard asked softly, afraid that if someone was in there, they might hear him.

"No one will be in our room." she assured him, gently laying her hand on his forearm. "They don't expect us to walk through the wall behind our wardrobe." she smiled widely as she turned back to the door and pulled it towards her. Moving around her, Richard, carefully, began to push against the wardrobe, making a small space for them to slip around it. "Someone will see me the moment we leave our room."

"What are you going to do?" Richard asked her quickly, grabbing her arm and holding her in place, just as she started to walk away. "You just said that someone will see you- not us. Kahlan, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get someone to bring me to the closest member of the council."

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Because I'm going to confess one of the council members while they send men out to look for you."

"You're going to walk right into their hands."

"They're not going to hurt me. It was never us they were after. It was Addison. If they see me without her, they're going to assume that you have her. When they find you and you don't have her either, they're going to ask me what's happened to her."

Richard took a step back, away from her. "You're going to tell them that she died." She nodded slowly, "Why?"

"Because that's when they are going to take all three of us to the rest of the council."

He was still shocked by her nod, but her plan made sense and he knew that she wanted the council to pay for threatening their daughter and their lives. "What if this doesn't work?"

"Then we'll kill everyone who tries to hurt her." He could see the anger in her eyes and knew that she meant each word. "We're not going to let them near her."

He nodded slowly, taking a deep breath, as closed his eyes. "Alright. Go."

Giving him a small smile, she pressed her lips quickly to his and then pulled back before he had the chance to kiss her back. "Give me a few minutes before you follow." And then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Kahlan didn't fight them as they pulled her through the halls. The servants stared in fear as The Mother Confessor walked past them, surrounded by guards, her hands chained before her. She held her head high as the stares grew more constant. The sun shined brightly through the windows, warming her each time she past one. She watched her shadow from the corner of her eye as she thought. This had to go without fail. One mistake could ruin everything.

The room fell silent as Kahlan was pushed through the door. Margaret stood before a full length mirror while the handmaid pinned up her hair. She turned instantly at the interruption, almost knocking down the other woman.

"Where is the child?" she asked the guards, who stood behind Kahlan, blocking the door. "I told you to bring me the child."

"She didn't have it with her."

"Then The Seeker must have it. Find him and bring the child to me." She said coldly, before looking at the woman standing before her. "Does he have her?"

"No." she whispered, looking into the eyes of the woman she once respected.

Crossing her arms, Margaret stepped closer, doing what she could to threaten her. "Where is the child?"

"You'll never find her." she sneered as leaned forward, almost closing the distance between them.

"We have them!"

"Them?" Margaret asked, pushing Kahlan aside and walking to the door, meeting the guards as they brought Richard and Cara to her. "Where is the child?" she asked once again, her voice growing annoyed. Richard shook his head, lowering his eyes to the ground, staring down at the bottom of Kahlan's dress. Turning, she grabbed Kahlan by the shoulders and forced her body to face her. "The child, where is it?" She shouted as she shook her in anger.

Shaking her head, Kahlan released a few tears, staring past the woman to Richard, who lowered his head, unable to meet her eyes while she lied. "She's no threat to you." She whispered softly.

"Of course not. She still must be used as an example. You and your Seeker seem to think that you two are different. You refused to be rid of the child when it was prophesied that it would be male."

"But she wasn't!" Kahlan shouted, bringing Richard's and Cara's attention to her. Shocked by her sudden change in tone. "You can't threaten the life of our child when you do not even know what it will be."

"It is our job to make the land safe. That is what the council is here for. If we feel the need to destroy your child, then we will do so. We will not allow a monster to roam our land."

"My land." Kahlan sneered, "The land belongs to The Mother Confessor, not the council."

"Take them all to the Grand Hall. We're going to make sure they know how wrong they are." Margaret smiled as she pushed Kahlan through the door, following them all down the hall.

The door of the Great Hall opened smoothly, reveling an empty room. Immediately, Kahlan looked around for a member of the council, for anyone. After a moment, she turned her head to him, needing to be sure he was alright. She didn't understand why, but she felt like something terrible was going to happen if they didn't get through their plan quickly.

"Where is the child?" The sound of her voice sent chills down the Confessor's spine, making her blood run cold as she turned around to face the other woman. "Where is your child?"

"Buried not far from here." she whispered, fisting her hands, her nails digging into the skin, drawing blood.

They could practically hear the smile of the woman's face. Once the words left Kahlan's lips, Margaret smiled widely. "Is she now? What happened?"

"You were right." Richard whispered.

"You killed your own child?" she asked, seeming pleased with his response.

He shook his head, looking up to her eyes, his cold and full of warning. "No. She was too young to survive."

It took most of Richard's strength to keep him from attacking the woman as she began to laugh. "That is wonderful news."

Richard saw the flare in his wife's eyes as she stared at the woman, unclenching her hands and reaching for the woman of the council. "The death of a child is not wonderful news." Kahlan sneered as she reached for the woman's neck, surprising her as her magic was quickly released.

Cara, surprised that the woman didn't see it coming, quickly, slammed her elbow into the guard behind her as he rushed to stop Kahlan. Once he fell to the floor, she kicked his chin, sending his head backwards with an angry force. She looked up in time to see Richard ram himself into one of the other guards, sending them both to the ground as Kahlan ordered Margaret to gather the rest of the council.

Taking the dagger off of one of the guard, Cara cut the rope that bound her hands and then looked over to Richard as he pulled the blade from his boots and unbound his hands as well. Breathing heavily, he stood up, looking over to Kahlan who was wrapped in the arms of the last guard, his knife pressed against her throat. She didn't panic. Her eyes locked on his, she waited.

Almost instantly, Richard threw himself towards them, knocking them all to the ground, giving Kahlan a small moment to move away before he began furiously pounding his fists into the other man. Standing up, he wiped the blood from his face as he looked over to her, making sure she was alright. Giving him a small nod, she reached up to her neck and wiped her hand over her own blood.

"That went well." Cara said as she gave one last kick to one of the other guards.

Smiling, Kahlan looked over to her friend, "It went better than I thought it would. We have to go gather the council."

"Isn't that what you sent her to do?"

"She's dead." Kahlan replied as she walked over to the door. "They would have killed her the moment they realized she was confessed."

"Then why did you send her?" Cara asked, annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"Because I wanted them to know we had come for them. Now they know what we will do them all." Her voice was soft, but hard. The anger flowing with her words. "We're going to find them."

Moving beside her, Richard grabbed her hand, making her unable to continue to clutch her fist. "Where will they be?"

"Trying to escape."

They ran through the halls, passing servants, who smiled as they caught glimpse of The Mother Confessor and the vengeance in her eyes. They knew she would not be taken down without a fight. Turning into the longest hallway, they spotted the rest of the council, walking quickly towards the front door. The sound of Kahlan's scream echoed through the hall, stopping them in their tracks as she rushed towards them. They were not going to get away from them. Not without paying for what they wanted to do. For what they had tried to do.

The hallway, Richard noticed, was higher than the others, the stain glass windows showed a multitude of colors along the floor as the sun shined brightly through them. The sounds of their boots gave off soft echoes through the marble columns around them, preventing them from being sneaking up on the council as they hurried through the halls, trying to escape the anger they knew was coming.

"Do not take another step towards the door." She ordered, her voice hard and cold, the anger flowing freely, stopping the people gathered together at the door. "Turn around." They did so immediately, hoping that it would keep her from destroying them all. She looked at each member of the council, thinking carefully about what she planned to do. She knew if she continued without thought, all the council would fall dead before them.

"Mother Confessor," Abigail, started, pushing through the others. "It wasn't our idea." she continued as she tucked a few strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. The others nodded behind her, pushing her forward, closer to the Confessor, who stared expressionless before them all. "We never-"

"You wanted to murder our child." Richard said, gripping Kahlan's hand tighter as he stepped closer.

"No!" the woman cried, "No, we - Most of us wanted to wait. To see if there was a threat before you-"

"Most of you?" The tone of her voice drew him back a few steps, giving her the lead on them all as she stepped forward. "Who wanted to wait?"

The moment her hand left his, Abigail stepped back in fear. "William, Azariah, Elizabeth and myself." She stared at her, reading her carefully to be sure it was the truth. "We asked for time, but we were out numbered. Nothing we said helped you. Either of you." She whispered the last of it softly, meeting Richard's eyes.

"You four leave." Kahlan said coldly, looking to the others.

"Mother Confessor," Abigail said as she stepped closer, eyes wet with her tears of fear. "If you kill them, you will only prove them right and they are not. Confessor's are not the enemy."

"I'm not going to kill them."

"What?" Cara said as she crossed her arms surprised.

"Kahlan," Richard said, turning to face her, surprised himself by her response. "They tried to-"

Meeting his eyes, she blinked, her face once again showing emotion. Showing her pain. "I know. It is against our laws to kill a member of the council and they have all broken that law."

His head tilted at her words, in understanding. "When they killed Margaret."

"They must be punished for their crime."

He couldn't help but feel proud of her. Proud that she had found a way to punish them without it being in vengeance. "What is the punishment?"

"Death." Abigail whispered from behind him, looking over to the rest of the council, who began slowly backing away from them, into the closed door behind them.

"I'm not going to kill them." Kahlan announced, looking over to them. "That would be too kind."

They all turned around as the wizard walked around the corner, carrying the small child. "You couldn't wait?" he asked as Richard moved over to him, blocking the view of his child from the council. The actions of his grandson made him look around, taking in the sight before him. "What happened?"

"They've murdered a member of the council." Richard whispered softly.

Zedd, looking shocked, looked at Kahlan for a moment and then back to Richard. "The Mother Confessor is wise."

"How did you get her?" Richard asked, taking his daughter into his arms.

"Another set of guards came looking for the one Kahlan confessed. He fought them off long enough for me to get there. I took her before he died. The others are trapped in a web."

"We should not be punished for the crime. You had confessed her. If we did not kill her, she would have destroyed us all."

"The Mother Confessor gave no such order." Richard growled as he stepped beside her, his head risen high with pride. "She would not have harmed you and you killed her still."

Leaning back in the chair, he clutched their daughter to him, staring down at her as she slept. Rocking slowly, he let his eyes slide closed as he waited for her to return to him. His heart pounded in anticipation.

The door opened and his eyes jerked open as he leaned forward, stopping the relaxing movement of the rocking chair. They eyes locked for a moment, before she turned around and locked the door. When she turned around, he was standing, waiting. Kahlan could barely stand upright, leaning back against the door, she shut her eyes and slid down to the floor with a heavy sigh of relief.

It took him seconds to lay down their daughter and move to her side, pulling her into his embrace. Resting her head in her head against his shoulder she let loose the tears that she had withheld most of the day. Pulling her tightly against him, he laid his chin on the top of her head as he ran his fingers through her hair to help comfort her.

"It's alright." he whispered softly as she gripped at his shirt.

Kahlan spent the day with the remaining council members, Confessing them. Her body shook from exhaustion, her heart ached with the pain of what they had tried to do. They had to be stopped. They had to learn that they would not sit by and allow them to destroy their family. The family she had wanted all her life. It was done. They would never have the opportunity to think for themselves again. They were hers.

They hadn't spoken much in the past three days. When she would return to him, she found it difficult to speak through her tears or the pain she felt that she saw matched in his eyes. This was for them. For their daughter. She hoped that he never asked her what they told her after they were confessed. It would break his heart as it had done hers each time it was revealed.

Each night, they laid in bed, the silence threatening to swallow them as they held each other. Their minds filled with thoughts that overshadowed what they bodies and hearts needed. Not tonight, she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath, her mind reeling with the pleasure of his smell alone. A smell that could never come from anyone but him.

She ran her hands down his chest, feeling his heart beat beneath them as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to exist only in his arms. The cold of the stone floor flowed through her dress, chilling her legs and giving her an excuse to move even closer to him, though she needed none.

"Kahlan." he whispered her name, his tone making her moan against him, her body now desperately seeking his.

Pushing him back, she moved to straddle him. The warmth of his body fueling her desire. She needed him. She held his hands to the floor, keeping him from touching her as she pressed her lips to his neck, her tongue slowly snaking out and connecting with his flesh. He pushed his shoulders back against the wall, trying to restrain from pushing her to the floor. This was for her. Richard released a soft moan as her tongue reached the hollow point of his neck and slowly began moving upward to his chin.

She moved it over his lips quickly, before taking his mouth in hers in a passionate kiss. Letting his hands loose, she grabbed onto his head, pulling him impossibly closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She grabbed his shirt and pulled quickly, not wanting to have their kiss broken for too long. Quickly he began to untie her dress, moving his hands between hers as she greedily ran her fingers along his chest. Almost instantly, she pulled back, frantically pulling at the laces of her dress as he pushed the white fabric from her shoulders.

His heart pounded as it watered to her waist, revealing that she wasn't wearing her corset. She pulled him towards her, laying back as he laid over her, his lips moving over her jaw and neck, thriving on the feel of his lips on her skin. Entangling her fingers in his hair, Kahlan held him to her, tilting her head back to give him more skin to kiss as his hands slowly ran over her. Snaking her hands between them, she pulled the strings of his pants as she pushed them from him with her knees. Wrapping her legs tightly around him, she pulled him to her, leaving no space between them.

The sound of her panting and softly speaking his name made him lose all thought. He continued, moving with the sounds of her moans and the remembrance of her body. Surprising him, she rolled them over, holding his hands on her hips as she moved over him. He stared up at her, watching as her head fell backwards and her hair flowed freely around her. It was one of his favorite sights.

Slowly, he moved his hands up and over her, cupping her as she arched into him. Sitting forward, Richard wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as he bucked into her. Her hands flew to his hair as his lips wrapped around part of her neck, sucking the skin into his mouth. Her body trembled against his as her magic began to surface, making him pull her closer. He leaned into her as it was released, the soft moan growing louder as it left her lips.

The feel of her body locking around him, drawing him in pushed him over the edge. His forehead fell to rest in her shoulder as ecstasy took over him. Her name left his lips as she held him to her, her chest heaving as she too tried to catch her breath. His arms tightened around her as she began to fall backwards, unable to continue holding onto him. He heard her give a light laugh as he laid back, pulling her with him.

Their bodies, moistened by sweat, warmed each other as they laid still on the floor. With their eyes closed, they listened to the sound of their lovers breathing, finding the comfort and safety in its subtle form. Richard ran his fingers gently through her hair, massaging her head every couple of runs.

"Kahlan," he whispered as her body began to shake lightly from the cool breeze that came in through the window, he just realized was open. "You're cold."

She smiled against his chest as he tightened his arms around her, doing his best to keep her as warm as he could. "I'm fine." she lied, knowing that he would allow her to remain in her position for a few more moments. She didn't want to lose contact with him. She didn't want it to end.

He waited, but when her teeth began to chatter together, he moved quickly, giving her no time to express her displeasure. Lifting her into his arms, he carried her swiftly to the bed, jerking the covers away with one hand before laying her down and pulling them over her. Kahlan grabbed his hand as he started to walk away, pulling him back to her for a moment. Looking down at her, he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to close the window. We can't let Addison get sick."

Her eyes remained on him as he walked across the room and pulled the window shut. Without hesitation, he turned back towards the bed and walked back to her, noticing her eyes slowly run over his naked body as he returned to her. Remembering their time in Hartland, Kahlan pushed the covers away from her with a smile as he crawled in beside her.

"She's not going to sleep all night," He gave a soft growl as she pulled him to her, "and she'll want a sister."

"I'm sure we can work something out." He replied before crashing their lips together and moving over her.

There was no longer the threat on their daughter's life and he couldn't wait to have more. With Addison came a time for change. No one would stand between them.

END


End file.
